A Chance Taken
by HarvestMoonFreak723
Summary: One shot of when Claire and Gray meet ... written for SunshineBlondie.


I wasn't much of the kind of person who sat and did nothing all day. Nor was I the shy kind who kept to themselves and trusted no one. My life was filled with activities that I always finished. I would walk up to complete strangers and start up a conversation with them. By the time I had to go I had their phone number and a new friend.

I didn't like following fashion fads or buying girly things. I dressed myself in old overalls and shirts with picnic patterns on them. I wore brown work shoes for everything, and I always had a rucksack swung over one shoulder. I never wore anything else.

People were naturally drawn to my easygoing lifestyle and my friendly nature. People always seemed to know when I entered the room. Girls would gush about the way my golden hair would curl a little at the ends, and guys would send me love notes trying to find a word that rhymed with ''sapphire eyes''.

I never really thought about putting love into the equation of my life, and it never bothered me that I've never had a serious relationship before. I'm only 18, I don't have to rush to find that special someone. I want to enjoy life and be happy. I want to be free.

I was always looking for adventure, something to spice up my life. So when I saw that ad for the farm in the paper, I almost tripped on my own two feet on my way to the phone. Even the server on the other side was a little weired out by the enthusium in my voice.

I went to that town - Mineral Town - immediately, promising to write and call when I could. I was impatient the whole boat ride, tapping my foot and humming to myself, pacing up and down the ship. People stopped and stared at me, then shifted uneasily in the other direction. I always did seem to intimidate people like that.

The second the boat docked I took off like a speeding bullet, eager to see what awaited me. I instintively knew where to go, and I took turns without hesitation. There it was, all run down and full of weeds, begging for someone to restore it. I smiled and rolled up my sleeves. I was just the person for the job.

A tall shadow enveloped me, and I turned around to almost hit my head on the bill of someone's hat. I stepped back a bit, and gazed curiously at the stranger.

It was a man, obviously, by the shape of his build. He wore a tan, full body suit, with the collar of a blue turtle neck sweater peaking out. He had sturdy looking black boots, and a blue hat with a red bill and the letters ''UMA'' on the front. Even through his clothes I could see he was extremely muscular, and his biceps bugled when he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Auburn hair pecked out behind his hat, and the slight Spring breeze made some hairs dance and sway. His hat covered his face, so I couldn't see what he looked like.

''Hi'', he said, his voice low and rough, yet somewhat velvety and a bit sexy as well. ''Are you the new farmer? I'm here to deliver the tools you're going to need to work here. They're not a good quality, so you'll have to upgrade them later.'' He motioned with his foot to the box of tools at his feet. They looked heavy and made of iron.

I smiled my heart stopping smile. I could do that. ''Yes, I'm the new farmer. Isn't this farm just wonderful? I can see the corn waving in the wind and the cows grazing in the pasture already! I'm so excited! And it's such a lovely day too! Are the people here nice? Do you live here too? Is the town pretty? Oh, I'm going to love it here!''

He seemed a bit shocked at my sudden burst of words. Most people are. They look at me and they just can't help but be surprised. He cleared his throat a bit, then held out his hand. I took it into mine, and felt his firm grasp on my hand. We shook twice, but didn't release our hold. ''Gray. Gray Adams. Apprentice Blacksmith'', he said, then lifted his head so I could see his face.

His face was a lot of things. His mouth was firm and set in a straight line, yet his lips looked soft and appealing. His face was strong looking and extremely handsome, especially when a slight blush colored his cheeks. His nose was perfectly shaped, and his eyebrows arched up in shock. But his eyes... I could look at a thousand eyes and never see a pair quite like these.

Azure blue, with the ability to look into one's soul, and with the feeling of flying in the sky, the wind blowing your hair in your face. They gazed deep into mine, and I could see the shock and the slight lust in them as he saw me clearly. They roomed over my body, taking in my curves and shape, widening at the glow of my hair and the dept of my eyes.

His grip tightened, and I watched as my smile dazed him. His eyes filled with longing as I laughed, and I could see he was preparing to defend himself; mentally, that is. ''Claire. Claire Royale. Amature Farmer'', I said, grinning ear to ear.

''Claire'', he said, in a sort of disbelief, like he couldn't believe the situation he was in. He suddenly remembered our hands, and quickly removed his, his face turning to a bright crimson, and he lowered his hat farther down his face. He crossed his arms again, and I could see the wall was up. No matter; Claire Olivia Royale could bring any wall down.

''I was wondering...'', I said cheerfully, slowly drawing out the last word, hopping to pull him in. ''Is there any place romantic here? A place good for dates maybe?''

''Umm, w-well, there i-is th-the Inn, and it's, umm, it can be ro-romantic in the ev-evening'', he studdered, completely unsure how to handle my seemingly random question.

I smiled warmly at him. ''Good. The meet me there at around seven tonight. You're going to buy me dinner.''

His head darted up, and his cheeks blazed and even greater red then before. ''W-what? I am?''

''Yes, you are. We're going on a date.''

''But, _why? _You just met me!''

''So? I like you. You interest me. I want to know more about you. So we're going on a date. Understand?''

He nodded his head nervously, intimidated and a little scared it looked. ''Ok. So, I'll see you at seven then?''

''Yep. And don't be late, or you'll be sorry'', I said in a sing-song voice, then smiled warmly at him.

He collected himself, then sent a small smile back. ''Claire... you are certainly something special.''

_You have no idea. But it seems that neither do I_ I thought as I gazed into his eyes once more, surrendering into the depth of his soul.

_ You did it _a voice in my head whispered. _You found him._


End file.
